Another Summer
by redderton
Summary: It's been one year since Hiroyuki had visited the waterfront village of Minasato. So when he returns to find a new friend with problems of his own, what happens?
1. August 1st

Okay! Time to get this on a roll! I've been a fan of Morenatsu for a while now and decided to do something. Make a fanfic with my own fursona in it! –Dodges Brick- Now I know what you're thinking "But you're going against the canon of the game!" let me tell you this: This fic takes place AFTER the events of the game. In fact this is the summer after, and this takes place after a little prequel fanfic/comic I have in the works too. Please note I will try to write this in typical Visual Novel style to try and appease the eyes. Now without further ado let me present: Another Summer. –Redderton

Another Summer (Morenatsu)

August 1st

It's been a whole year already? I still can't believe it's been that long since I saw my friends.

That summer changed me really.

I managed to finally figure out something. I've always had feelings for one of them.

And that summer allowed me to prove it would work. Even after a year…

I'm going to meet Torahiko again.

I get off the bus at the stop to find no one there, how unusual.

Knowing Torahiko he would have been standing there waiting for me to leap off the bus into his arms.

Then I remember last summer…

**Hiroyuki**- Torahiko? Are you hiding again?

I hear nothing. So I look over at the bushes to try and catch him off guard.

**Hiroyuki**- Torahiko. I know you're hiding somewhere.

I look around and can't find him anywhere when suddenly.

**Everyone**- SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!

**Hiroyuki**- WHOA!

I leap back in confusion as suddenly a horde of beastmen fly out from behind the waiting area.

Did they all wait for me?

**Hiroyuki**- Hey guys! Did you guys all do this just to welcome me back?

As per usual eyes shifted to Torahiko who stood there with a grin on his face

**Torahiko**- … Welcome home, Hiroyuki.

Suddenly he wraps his arms around me and gives me the biggest hug I felt since last year.

I know he's been waiting for so long, but he's starting to hurt me!

**Hiroyuki**- T-Torahiko! I-I can't b-breathe!

Suddenly he stops squeezing me so hard, but he's still holding me close. I can almost hear him purring like a big cat.

**Torahiko**- Sorry, I couldn't hold myself back after seeing you again.

Torahiko then let go of me and smiled his usual dopey smile

**Torahiko**- Well then, now that all that is out of the way how about we follow what we did last year?

**Hyroyuki**- Y-you guys didn't… You rented it out again?!

**Tatsuki**- Do you honestly not think we aren't going to treat you after you've been gone for a year?

**Shun**- We're all so happy that you're back so we decided to celebrate!

**Kouya**- Plus we wanted to celebrate adding a new member to our group now

I thought I noticed it. I new nine beastmen were my friends, but ten came out.

Who is this mysterious beastman? Curious I decided to look.

**?**- … O-oh! Uh… W-Welcome b-back!

How strange. He didn't look like any beast I knew. His hair and horns looked like a dragon's like Tatsu-nii.

His hair was a light silver color that was worn kind of long. His fur looked like Shun's but more orange.

His ears looked long and kind of wide and his snout looked like a canine. I couldn't figure him out at all.

He was as tall as me, maybe a little shorter, and he seemed to look rather fit.

**Hiroyuki**- Hello there. I'm Hiroyuki Nishimura.

The odd beastman looked at me for a bit and seemed to mouth what I said to him before thinking for a bit.

**?**- O-oh. I-I'm Redd Greene. N-Nice to meet you Nishimura-san

I looked at the others for a reason behind his odd behavior before Tatsu-nii spoke up.

**Tatsuki**- Redd here isn't from Japan. He recently moved here in the winter, and he doesn't know Japanese fluently, so go easy on him.

I looked to Redd as he stood there with the words bright and cheerful written on his face.

**Hiroyuki**- So if he's not from here… Where is he from and why is he here?

Suddenly Shin spoke to Redd in clear English before the unknown beast man began to wag his tail.

**Redd**- Canada!

He said it so loud and proudly that he hardly seemed to be the same guy I just talked to a second ago.

He began to swing his tail rapidly as he smiled. It looked almost like Tatsu-nii's except furrier.

**Hiroyuki**- So… what is Redd? He looks so strange.

Redd began to mouth the words I said before stopping and suddenly drooping like a wilted flower.

**Hiroyuki**- H-Huh?! What did I say?!

Shin looked at me and explained

**Shin**- Redd is a chimera. He's different beastmen genes mixed together. No one knows how a being like him exists, but he says there are some others in Canada.

**Konosuke**- He's so upbeat about everything… until you poke fun at him or call him strange. Then he tends to get rather upset about it.

Redd looked up at me, like his eyes might burst into tears

**Hiroyuki**- I see. Sorry Redd, I'm just not used to seeing a chimera I guess.

Redd seemed to perk up and wag his tail again.

Suddenly Torahiko spoke up

**Torahiko**- Right, enough with formalities now. We have a celebration to start!

I sigh and nod. Torahiko was always impatient.

**Hiroyuki**- Alright. I'll meet you all there as soon as I drop my stuff off.

I begin to walk back to my grandparent's home as everyone makes a beeline for the restaurant.

**Hiroyuki**- I'm home.

I say it so nonchalantly as I walk in. It was only a year since I was in this home

"Ah, Hiroyuki! So nice to see you again!"

Grandma smiles as she meets me at the door.

"You know where your father's old room is right?"

I nod and make my way there

**Hiroyuki**- I'm meeting my friends for dinner again, so don't worry about food.

I smile as I put down my stuff and make way to meet the others.

The moment I walked in it seemed like a different scenario since before. All the beastmen were sitting down, except for one.

**Torahiko**- Come on Redd! Sit down already there's plenty of room!

Torahiko is still loud as Redd stood there looking at the table, a little hesitant to sit.

Redd's focus shifting from seat to seat as he lunged towards the seat beside Tatsu-nii occasionally.

**Hiroyuki**- What is going on here?

**Torahiko**- Thank god! Hiroyuki can you get Redd to just sit next to Tatsuki? His little hesitant dance is driving me nuts!

I let out a sigh before giving Redd a slight nudge and pointing to the seat next to Tatsu-nii who in turn patted the empty seat.

**Juuichi**- Are you sure he should sit there? You know how Tatsuki gets when he's drunk.

But it was too late, Redd had already settled in next to Tatsu-nii as I walked over to sit next to the man I confessed my love for.

**Torahiko**- Great, now that you're seated and ready let's start eating!

The celebration went on as Torahiko and I chatted about his swimming meets and my own school activities.

It seems Juuichi was keeping Torahiko in line at every turn like usual, and using his technique when he had to.

Shun still played video games and it seemed like Kouya was getting closer to him.

Shin seemed to be going along with things as usual, and it seemed Tatsu-nii was doing well in his carpentry. Soutarou and Kyouji seemed to still enjoy playing soccer together and seemed to grow rather close.

Konosuke kept bothering me about the city and telling me more spooky stories from the town.

There was only one person I didn't talk to much. Redd just sat there most of the time eating and cooking meat for Tatsu-nii and him.

**Hiroyuki**- Hey Redd. How did you meet everyone?

Just then Redd let out a loud yawn before rubbing his eyes. I just sat there with a confused expression

**Shin**- Did you know that it's usually night time in Canada when it's day time here?

**Hiroyuki**- What does that have to do with it?

Redd looked at me with sleepy eyes as he held back a yawn

**Redd**- F-forgive me… I'm still trying to get used to waking up and staying up like this.

Poor thing, he seemed to be trying his hardest to stay awake right now.

**Hiroyuki**- Maybe we should end the celebration early?

**Redd**- N-No. Don't end on my behalf. I-I'll just go home right now.

Redd rose up and nearly fell over. Just how long has he been fighting fatigue? Tatsu-nii caught him and held him straight. It seems like he hadn't drank for once...

What caused that? I would ask but Tatsu-nii already lifted the chimera and began to walk out.

**Tatsuki**- He's usually gone when he's like this. I'll take him home, it's not too far from mine.

With that the two horned beasmen were off with Redd almost asleep in Tatsu-nii's arms as they left.

**Hiroyuki**- Man I am full! Any more and I'll burst!

**Torahiko**- Well we still have one last thing to do right?

Suddenly the remaining beastmen looked at eachother then to me.

**Everyone**- WELCOME HOME HIROYUKI!

I'm not used to that, the feeling of finally being home, and I hope I never will.

~End of August 1st~

Dear lord it is hard trying to write pre made characters! My own is obvious to point out and was easier because all I had to do was think "What would I do in this situation?"

Any ways… only 30 more chapters to go now! ;w; -Redderton

(Please Follow, Favorite, and Review to support my hope that this is not a lost cause)


	2. August 2nd

Yaaaaaay, the Morenatsu Challenge is in it's second day… a chapter a day update is gonna kill me D: Aaaaaaanyways… time to continue

BTW this is how the story would progress if you kept meeting up with Redd

–Redderton

Another Summer- August 2nd

Is it summer? I can't tell today with the wind and the clouds honestly.

I decided to go ask Tatsu-nii about Redd. I'm curious how he is since he had to leave early yesterday.

I reach the house and workplace of the Midoriya family, and suddenly hear some sort of yelling…

Well… I guess it could be considered yelling.

**Hiroyuki**- What's going on?

**Tatsuki**- Hiroyuki! Thank god! Redd is yelling something at me and won't calm down enough to speak in Japanese.

**Redd**- Xxxxxxxxxx! Xxxx?! XXXX!

He must be so angry he forgot we don't speak his language! I wonder what happened.

**Hiroyuki**- Tatsu-nii, what happened to make him like this?

**Tatsuki**- Nothing! I tried to get him into his home but the door was locked and I didn't want to snoop through his pockets or wake him up so I took him home.

I just put him into my futon with me to sleep and then when he woke up…

**Redd**- Xxxxxx Tatsuki xxxx. XXXXXXXXX?!

**Tatsuki**- Ah! I heard my name so it might be about me.

How could he not see what the problem is? Redd doesn't seem like the type to really like waking up in the same bed as another male.

**Hiroyuki**- Tatsu-nii… Redd woke up next to you, he probably thinks you made a pass at him.

Suddenly Tatsu-nii's eyes grew wide at the idea, Redd seemed to stop yelling at him once I spoke.

**Redd**- Y-Yeah! I wouldn't have minded the hospitality if you let me sleep in a separate futon…

It seems Redd has managed to calm down

**Redd**- S-suddenly waking up in my underwear next to a guy like Tatsuki.

Redd and I both look at Tatsu-nii, him with a look of anger and me with a look of shock.

**Tatsuki**- H-Hey! What do you expect? I'm not going to let him sleep in his clothing like that!

Redd seems unconvinced

**Redd**- Still… You could have woken me up. I would have been able to at least…

HYAAA! D-Does that mean you saw my underwear?!

**Tatsuki**- Huh? Yeah… Didn't you notice? You looked pretty cute sleeping in you

GAH!

Suddenly, before he got the chance to reveal the secret of the foreigner's underwear the very boy we were talking about seemed to launch himself feet first into Tatsu-nii's stomach. It looks like he actually caused some major damage to the dragon.

**Redd**- I-It's embarrassing enough that you saw my underwear… but you don't have to try and tell him…

He may be small but it seems that lower body isn't just for show. I should probably not make him upset.

Yay for developing characters~ But seriously you best not be pissing me off because I might not hit, but I do get a good hit in ;3


	3. August 3rd

August 3rd

Torahiko is busy today… looks like things will be moving along slowly.

I decide to head to the store to at least buy a snack when I surprisingly run into Redd looking over the shelves and products.

**Redd**- Ah! H-Hiroyuki-san! Hello.

Redd still spoke a little formal, but I guess that's to be expected from a foreigner in his first year, right?

**Hiroyuki**- Hey there, Redd. You looking over the selection?

Redd gives a slow nod as though he almost didn't understand

**Redd**- Yes I am. Forgive me for saying this, but I'm still not too familiar with some of the sweets here.

Once again to be expected. He looks over each kind of sweet, looking at the label, most likely to try and read it, and keeps looking a little flustered.

**Redd**- U-uh… Hiroyuki-san?

**Hiroyuki**- You can just say my name without the honorific.

**Redd**- Oh! Okay. Hiroyuki… Uh… c-can you help me pick out a sweet? I don't know what these are and reading is harder to do than speaking.

I begin to wonder why he was here in the first place if he had trouble reading the packaging and didn't know anything that was sold here. Then I see in his left hand is a note with a map on it along with some money.

**Hiroyuki**- Did you get sent here to buy something? It seems odd that you'd look for something you can't identify.

**Redd**- Oh. Well… uh… Tatsuki-san was working when I went to visit him today, so I decided to sit and wait for him to finish up.

He looked at me and gave me some money to buy some candy, then he gave me a map to this store, but I can't decide on anything… some stuff looks familiar though.

He reaches and picks up a package of pocky, is it available in other countries?

Suddenly he looks over and spots something that makes his tail wag like mad. He walks over and picks up a packaged sweet bun.

**Redd**- Is this… a sweet bun? I've never tried one before!

He then quickly shows me the package

**Redd**- Hiroyuki! What kind is it?

**Hiroyuki**- H-Huh? It says it's cream filling.

Redd then looks at the bun and smiles, he looks really happy to have found it. He walks up with bun and pocky in hand and pays for the snacks.

I decide it's best to walk with him back to Tatsu-nii's place, better than doing nothing.

**Hiroyuki**- Aah! The sky is so clear and blue!

**Redd**- Yeah! No big buildings to get in the way of it all.

Redd seems to be in high spirits as we walk home, reading the map to make sure we're heading in the right direction.

Suddenly he stops walking and looks at the note with the map and trembles a bit.

**Hiroyuki**- Huh? Why did you stop?

He looks at me with eyes that look like they could burst into tears at any moment

**Redd**- H-Hiroyuki? Am I… annoying? Or… bothersome?

What brought this on? He was so happy a second ago and now he sudden;y starts to cry? I fear he may be a lot like Shun in this respect.

**Hiroyuki**- Wh-why would you ask that?

**Redd**- I am, aren't I? I sat there talking with Tatsuki-san happily as he worked, he then quickly drew this map and gave me money to go to that store… did he do that to make me go away?

Suddenly tears began to pour from his eyes as he looked at me

**Redd**- Tatsuki-san knows I can't read Japanese too well, so he sent me there knowing I'd spend a lot of time there trying to understand what the labels say.

What do I do? I can't say that he is annoying, but I can't go against that kind of logic.

**Hiroyuki**- T-Tell you what… I'll ask him about it, okay?

Redd didn't seem to stop crying.

**Redd**- H-He'll lie and say something different so my feelings won't be hurt.

Redd tried his best to continue forward

**Redd**- H-How about this? I'll hide and listen in… and you ask him and try to get him to say the truth?

Redd's eyes seemed to glow with passion, he wanted the truth of it no matter what huh?

**Hiroyuki**- Fine, okay then. Just promise me you'll stop crying.

I can't take it! His tears aren't as moving as Shun's but they certainly do get the job done.

We eventually make it back to Tatsu-nii's house, I see he's done work already. Redd has hidden near the entrance to the house and begins to listen in to what we say.

**Hiroyuki**- Hey Tatsu-nii!

**Tatsuki**- Hiroyuki! I wasn't expecting you today. Why are you here?

**Hiroyuki**- Well…

I saw Redd down at the store looking over the sweets and such and asked what he was doing there. He seemed to be having a real tough time reading the labels and wrappers there.

He said you sent him there to get himself a snack, so I came here because I wondered, did you send him there on purpose?

**Tatsuki**- Of course I sent him there on purpose!

At that moment I swear I could hear Redd start to cry.

**Hiroyuki**- Why would you do that? Did he annoy you or something?

I tried to regain the conversation in hopes to get the truth that Redd wanted.

**Tatsuki**- Annoy me?

Suddenly Tatsu-nii began to laugh loudly

**Tatsuki**- Gahahaha! Redd? Annoy me? Like that could happen! Sure he gets on my nerves, but that's to be expected when a foreigner moves to a different country.

I sent him off to the store because I was worried he didn't like just sitting there watching me work!

Tatsu-nii gets up and sighs

**Tatsuki**- I completely forgot that he has troubles reading Japanese. I should have had him go and visit someone else first. Is he still there?

Looking at Tatsu-nii he seems a little worried as he begins to walk out the entrance when suddenly Redd dives out from his hiding spot and hugs the big dragon.

**Redd**- T-Tatsuki! Y-You really d-do care!

I can hear it in his voice that Redd is, or has been crying. I wonder what will happen between these two. They seem pretty close.

But I suppose that summer isn't foreign to relationships, whether they be friendships, or romance. I just hope they both end up happy.


	4. August 4th

August 4th

So boring today… Nothing much happening so I invited Torahiko over. So far we've only been sitting and watching TV while talking about what had happened while we were apart.

Suddenly the phone rings

**Hiroyuki**- I'll get it.

Hello?

**Tatsuki**- Hiroyuki? Is that you?

**Hiroyuki**- Yeah, it's me. What's going on?

I could hear panic in his voice

**Tatsuki**- We have a huge problem! I invited Redd over to hang out, I had to go do something quickly and the next thing I see is Redd drinking from a cup as my dad is smiling!

Uh-oh… knowing Tappei there's only one thing that could be in that cup

**Hiroyuki**- Did you try to stop them? Why would you contact me first?

**Tatsuki**- I tried to stop them, but dad just pushed me away and Redd didn't seem to listen to me.

**Hiroyuki**- Alright! Torahiko and I will run right over!

After telling Torahiko the situation we started to quickly run over to find a sight I thought I'd never see.

Sitting next to Tappei-san was Redd, swaying a bit as he drank from a cup, his face was red and obviously he had drank a lot. Tappei himself seemed to be drinking too by the looks of it. Only a matter of time before…

**Tappei**- Hey Redd

Suddenly Tappei slips his arm around the small chimera!

Shit this isn't good! At this rate he's going to try something!

**Hiroyuki**- Stop it!

Before I could think I suddenly burst through the door and tried to pull Tappei's arm away. Just in time too, Tatsu-nii seemed to not be able to take any more too as he ran out and gripped Redd and pulled him away.

**Redd**- T-Tatsuki? L-Let go of me! Tappei-san and I were having a fun time together.

The words escaped Redd's mouth and I knew he was drunk, the room smelled of sake.

**Tatsuki**- No Redd! You shouldn't be drinking… much less with my father! You know how you get.

And just like that Redd started to squirm around like a fish in Tatsu-nii's grip

**Redd**- Th-That was one time! You do it too!

It seems that Redd isn't so innocent when he's had a drink or two, it's extremely evident when he began to slide one of his hands down Tatsu-nii's belly and to the edge of his pants.

And with just a smack Redd was on the floor, possibly unconscious now.

Torahiko picked Redd up

**Torahiko**- Thank god! He's only lost consciousness.

**Hiroyuki**- The hell is your problem Tatsu-nii?! You didn't have to knock him out like that!

**Tatsuki**- What choice did I have? I could fight back but that wouldn't stop it!

That's true but he didn't have to knock him out cold.

**Tatsuki**- Besides… I promised him. I swore to him I would never let it go that far between us again.

Huh? Did something happen?

**Tatsuki**- Anyways… He'll probably hate me for that and for this

And with that, Tatsuki picked the small chimera and took him to his room. I really wonder what happened between them.


	5. August 6th

Mwahahahaha! You thought there was an august 5th? Nope :3 Obviously Redd ended up with a hangover and spent the day at home relaxing and trying to not be in pain! :D Yaaaay cop outs! –Redderton

August 6th

Nothing much to do when Torahiko is busy… So I decide to take a walk around the town for a while and eventually found my way to the shrine.

What I saw there I didn't expect at all.

Two beastmen leaping up the stairs and singing. One of them I had been seeing recently, Redd and the other shouldn't have surprised me that much was Shun. Both seemed to be enjoying singing and dancing up the stairs with their tails wagging. They're different sizes and ages, but they both act like the same person.

**Redd & Shun**- Dragon God, prepare your moustache!

They both sing out so cheerfully while walking to the shrine. I decide to follow them.

Watching the two beastmen standing at the shrine as they bow their heads and make their wishes is something I shouldn't consider entertaining, but somehow I do. If only I wasn't attatched to Torahiko, I'd think of teasing a bit at them. Only when they turn around to leave do they spot me.

**Redd**- Ah! Hiroyuki! H-Hiya!

**Shun**- Hiya Hiroyuki-san!

I resist trying to tell them how cute they were, before I notice something is off. It doesn't take too long to realize that Shun seems to have grown.

**Hiroyuki**- Shun! I didn't notice but… have you grown a bit while I was gone?

Shun gives a nod and wags his tail again.

**Shun- **Yeah! I think the Dragon God heard my wish I made one day and I grew!

And yet he still looks so cute! I look over to Redd and see he's waging his tail too.

**Redd**- Shun and I often visit the temple together to pray. I was curious about prayer and such in this country, and after hearing that Shun knows a lot about the God here I asked him and we started to visit often!

I see. Redd probably does things differently in his country too. It makes me wonder what he wished for in his prayer. But those thoughts stop when he starts to tear up.

**Hiroyuki**- Wh-Whoa! A-Are you okay Redd?!

Reaching up to wipe away his forming tears he looks at me in the eyes

**Redd**- I-I'm just so grateful to have friends here. I moved here before Christmas and was a rather shut in person.

I eventually had to leave to buy food for the week when I ran into some of the guys I know now. I was nervous and couldn't speak Japanese, so as I tried to talk I began to slow down and speak softer in fear that they wouldn't like me for being a foreigner.

But soon they started to correct my Japanese and when we met up again they asked questions about me. Eventually when Christmas came I told everyone I was spending it alone for the first time and they came to spend it with me! I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Then new years came and we went to visit the temple. I tried to think of what to wish and when I stood there and did what I had to, I prayed hard that these people I met and grew close to would always be my friends.

Suddenly Redd pulls out a folded piece of paper. And begins to unfold it. It's one of those fortune slips that says "Great Luck" on it.

**Redd**- Getting this… It was like a sign that things were going to be okay. I began to grow attached to this little town and to the friends I made and now we're here. My fortune is really great right?

My prayer was answered and I've got a new friend too!

Redd folded the fortune again and put it in his pocket, it seems he carries it where ever he goes.

**Redd**- Oh yeah! Isn't there a festival while you're here? I'd like to go sometime! Maybe I could find a yukata for this festival too!

Redd in a yukata, it sounds cliché, but Redd must be looking forward to it…

**Redd**- I also heard that you went to the beach last year with everyone too! And went camping! I'd love to do that too! But not everyone is free all the time…

Redd seemed a little down… Maybe we should plan to go to the beach or camp again? He seems to have his heart set on doing something while all of us are here.

Beaches? Camping? Festivals? He certainly loves to enjoy what he can with people. I wonder where I could get a yukata for him.


	6. August 7th

August 7th

I told everyone about the trip to the beach and the camping trip that Redd wanted to do. Everyone seemed to be excited about it, Tatsu-nii the most though. The question was: The beach or Camping? We decided to go to the beach since it would take less planning and less packing. I didn't hear Redd directly from the phone, but from what I heard from Tatsu-nii he seemed to be over the top excited.

Walking to the bus stop I can clearly see Redd right there with Tatsu-nii. Redd's tail wagging like mad as he waves to me.

**Redd**- Hiroyuki! Good Morning! Are you excited?

**Hiroyuki**- I could say I am, but it certainly seems like you're the most excited one here.

To that Redd seemed to laugh a bit before turning to Tatsu-nii.

**Redd**- Y-You sure you didn't mind me waking you up so early? I-I mean, if you didn't like it I could have just stayed here by myself.

**Tatsuki**- I keep telling you, I'm fine! You have more than enough energy to share with me.

Once that was said Redd turned his head away, I could see him blushing a bit. It's like a romance manga.

The next to arrive were Shun and Kouya with Juuichi not too far behind, Soutarou and Kyouji are walking together and chatting, it seems like everyone is getting here early or on time.

Suddenly it was like the world went crazy for a second. Torahiko came and along side him was Konosuke… is he getting better at being on time or something?!

**Konosuke**- Hm? Hiroyuki is everything okay? You look surprised.

**Torahiko**- It's because you finally showed up on time for him to see for once!

With only my nod as confirmation everyone started to laugh, even Redd. When did he start to show up on time?! Was it a group effort? Or did someone figure out how to do it?

Before I could ask the sound of the bus approaching caught our attention as we all piled on.

We began the bus ride to the beach, it seemed like a long ride to me for some reason, but to others it seemed fairly short. Tatsu-nii and Redd being two of those people seeing as how they fell asleep partway to the beach. But luckily someone managed to wake Redd before we passed through the tunnel. The sleepy chimera wondering what the fuss was about before looking out his window at the right time and seeing it.

**Redd**- W-WOAH! I-It's the ocean!

Redd began to wag his tail and bounce a bit in excitement as he looked at the beach in front of him, I wonder if he ever got to see the ocean. Did he live in a land locked area?

Once the bus stopped and everyone got off we began to get things set up. We put down our bags as we began to lay down mats and inflate our rafts and water rings. I for one was excited for one thing. The swimsuits. Torahiko took to wearing his speedo of course, which I couldn't wait to see, but I began to wonder what Redd would wear. He seems to prefer longer length clothing, so I wonder if he has problems with his body.

Once everyone got all set up it was time to get changed. The changing shack (if you could call it that) managed to hold us all (with the exception of Shin who didn't wish to swim) as we got changed, I'd sneak a peak at the other beastmen changing if I didn't have Torahiko to admire. I did notice that Redd didn't change yet as we all were about done. I walked out of the shack and left Redd and Tatsu-nii there to go and play in the water.

I didn't need to wait long. Soon Tatsu-nii walked out of the shack, but Redd didn't seem to leave either. This was curious before Tatsu-nii smiled to everyone.

**Tatsuki**- Gentlemen. May I present to you, Redd.

Tatsu-nii stepped back to show Redd standing there in a pair of loose blue swimming trunks with flower print on them. He still wore his shirt which he gripped tightly and tugged over his front, he was obviously blushing as he looked away from us… it was actually kind of cute.

**Redd**- T-Tatsuki-san… I-I thought you said it wasn't going to be a big deal…

**Tatsuki**- You're the only one making it a big deal really. Take off that shirt.

Redd only shook his head at the request clearly he was uncomfortable with his body.

**Tatsuki**- Redd, you need to take it off.

Tatsu-nii was clearly frustrated and only got angrier when Redd shook his head again.

**Tatsuki**- That's it!

Suddenly Tatsu-nii got a grip of Redd's shirt and started to pull it off, much to the chimera's shouts in protest before it was off. The chimera's body was rather slim with the exception of a slight belly that hung over a bit on his shorts, and if I looked hard enough I could see a twisted band of white, similar to Tatsu-nii's fundoshi, this got me thinking some things that a man in a relationship should only keep to himself.

After a long day of playing at the beach once we convinced Redd to join us we began to pack up and then catch the bus home. Once again Redd and Tatsu-nii are asleep, but Redd seems to hug the dragon and smile as he snores a bit, everyone seems tired as they all go out one by one until Torahiko and I are the only ones awake. He smile and give each other a kiss before I start to nod off, hugging the big tiger that I claimed as my own.


	7. August 8th

August 8th

Torahiko decided to invite me over to his house, it seems he wants to try cooking something again. I look forward to it so much. Not surprising that when I get there Tatsu-nii is waiting as well, but sitting next to him is Redd. The chimera wagging his tail as he notices me.

**Redd**- Ah! Hiroyuki! So that's whom Torahiko was talking about. He said he wanted to wait until you got here before we go.

I smile and look at Torahiko, I know he would wait regardless, but the fact that he mentioned waiting for me anyways made me blush.

**Torahiko**- Now that everyone is here lets get going! That import store isn't going to get food from itself.

We all nod and start to walk to Tatsuki's light truck when Redd smiles and walks beside me.

**Redd**- It's like a double date, huh?

My eyes go wide at the words. Did he know already about Torahiko and me? More importantly, is there something between him and Tatsu-nii?

**Hiroyuki**- I-I guess… Do you know already?

**Redd**- Yeah. It's not hard to tell. You look at him fondly and I can feel the love you have for him, and him for you. I guess it's odd to say that.

Yes it is.

**Hiroyuki**- Okay… first things first. You and Tatsu-nii?

**Redd**- oh… I just said it because I knew I could trust you… I haven't confessed or anything yet… Still trying to find a good time to do that.

So I've learned that Redd feels that way towards Tatsu-nii, but there was something else.

**Hiroyuki**- What is this "Feel the love" thing?

Before I could answer there was a shout from the other two males. Tatsu-nii was sitting in the front and Torahiko was sitting in the loading bay area.

**Redd**- Sometime else I guess.

We climbed into the truck next to our respected beastman as we began the ride to the import market.

Once we walked in Redd seemed to light up. Not surprising, it's probably been a while since he's seen all this stuff. He immediately runs off on his own.

**Hiroyuki**- Wait! Redd!

**Tatsuki**- Let him go. He loves to look at all this stuff that they have here.

I nod and follow as we begin to shop for the ingredients.

After we paid for the food we walked out and to my surprise we found Redd sitting in the passenger seat of the truck.

**Tatsuki**- See? He wanders off, but always comes back. I wonder what he bought this time?

As we made the ride back to Minasato I finally asked Torahiko what I've been meaning to ask.

**Hiroyuki**- Torahiko… did you tell Redd about us?

**Torahiko**- No, why?

**Hiroyuki**- He knows about us. He put it together on his own.

The look of shock on his face would have made me laugh, but I tried to stay serious.

**Hiroyuki**- Don't tell him I said this, but he has feelings for Tatsu-nii. He trusts me with this information, and probably will ask me for advice, right?

With a nod Torahiko looked at the chimera who was happily reading a book he had purchased.

**Torahiko**- Yeah. I just hope he doesn't wind up with a broken heart. He's too sensitive and fragile to deal with that.

Don't I know that…

We finally made it to Torahiko's place again where he began to cook, I managed to pull Redd away for a while to talk.

**Hiroyuki**- Redd… about you telling me your feelings for Tatsu-nii… I told Torahiko.

I was expecting him to be angered or shocked at me telling him, but he just tilted his head in confusion.

**Redd**- Yeah? So?

**Hiroyuki**- U-Uh… N-Nothing. He just wishes you luck and I want you to know that we both are here for you.

Redd gave a nod and smiled before trying to walk away.

**Hiroyuki**- But first I need to ask. What did you mean you could feel our love?

Redd smiled and wagged his tail

**Redd**- I don't know… I can just seem to feel other people's emotions. Being overjoyed, being in deep sorrow, being in love. It's odd.

And with that Redd walked off. I followed and the tasting of Torahiko's new dish began.

It was a delicious dish that he and Redd called "Fettuccini Alfredo" it had some chunks of squid and other seafood in it.

Redd then took the time to show off what he bought. The first being a book written in English, he explained it was a story he read while in Canada about orphan siblings running away from an evil relative. Another thing the chimera bought was an apron, it was white with red around the edges and a red leaf on the chest, he said it was his country's flag, and that the leaf was called a maple leaf. The final thing he brought seemed to make him cry as he looked at it, it was an odd statue of a dragon curled up like it would sleep. He said the dragon looked like the one his mother owned back in Canada.

It seemed there was much more to learn about this foreigner. And there was a romance I was determined to start between the chimera and the dragon.


	8. August 9th

August 9th

Today I decided to visit Shin and see how he was doing. How unsurprising to find Redd there himself wearing the apron he had purchased yesterday.

**Redd**- O-OH! H-Hiroyuki… H-How nice to meet you.

**Hiroyuki**- Yeah. You too.

He sounded surprised about me being there.

**Redd**- Wh-what are you doing here?

**Hiroyuki**- I could ask the same from you.

**Redd**- W-Well… I'm not too good at baking, and I learned that Shin was pretty good at it, so I asked if he could teach me how to bake…

**Shin**- And right now he's wondering if you plan to get the cake out now, or after it's burned.

Suddenly Redd shot like a rocket to the kitchen. I didn't think Redd would want to start baking. Is this because of his crush on Tatsu-nii?

**Shin**- He's a little absent minded… but he's passionate to learn. I wonder what provoked that.

I'd tell him, but I have a feeling that Redd wouldn't like me telling everyone.

**Hiroyuki**- Maybe he's looking for something to do?

**Shin**- He's a pretty good artist, he usually spends time with others when he's not singing or drawing. I'd say it's because he lives alone.

Huh? Two more things I didn't know. He's an artist and he lives by himself. I feel a little bad for him, having to spend his life living without anyone else.

**Hiroyuki**- He lives alone? He must be kind of lonely.

**Shin**- Not really. Surprisingly he seems to be cheerful and bright. He never talks about it really.

Really? He doesn't feel sad about living alone?

Redd returns with a cake on a plate, rather plain really.

**Redd**- Shin! It came out really good! Should I put the icing on?

**Shin**- Of course, but let it cool first.

With a nod the chimera wags his tail as he walks back into the kitchen and puts the cake on a counter.

I decide I should leave and let Redd continue with Shin.

So Redd moved here but has no family to live with? Why did he come here then? I think he likes it here more, so that's his reason for staying I guess. But the biggest question, is how he can live all alone, and still be so cheerful.


	9. August 10th

August 10th

It's pretty decent weather today. It doesn't feel like summer honestly.

Torahiko and I have decided to spend some time at the shop to get something to snack on when we ran into a familiar chimera.

**Redd**- Ah! Hiroyuki. Torahiko. Nice to meet you.

**Hiroyuki**- Hello Redd. What are you doing here?

**Redd**- I'm looking for coffee. I just ran out today. I could use some help since I'm not sure where to look.

**Torahiko**- I think we'd be able to help you out. Not much here though.

We eventually found some instant coffee there, but Redd seemed to just look at it with a confused expression.

**Redd**- Is this stuff ground already?

**Hiroyuki**- …

**Torahiko- **... Haven't you seen instant coffee before?

**Redd**- In…stant? No… Are there any coffee beans?

Coffee beans? Are things really that different for him?

**Hiroyuki**- Uh… did you always use beans?

**Redd**- Yeah. But the ones I brought from Canada ran out so I have to get more. I'm just hoping that they taste the same.

**Torahiko**- Uh… Redd? Not a lot of people use coffee beans… Usually you see them in cafes, but people usually don't use them.

The look on the chimera's face was one of shock. I can't blame him, being from a different culture.

**Redd**- I-I don't know how to make this though…

After purchasing the instant coffee, Redd invited us over to his house. An event that apparently isn't too common seeing as how Torahiko was pretty excited to see the home of a foreigner.

**Redd**- H-Here we are.

The chimera opened up the door and walked in, taking off his shoes in the process.

**Redd**- I-I don't have company over since there isn't much to entertain…

I looked around the home, it was rather average looking, even for a foreigner. Torahiko went into the kitchen to show how to make instant coffee while I took a look around. An old game system sat in front of his television with a few English games piled beside it. I could tell which game it was from the cover art for some of them, but others looked foreign.

His bookshelf carried a bunch of English books of various sizes, I'd try to read them but I'm not too good at reading much like Redd. I saw some English manga, it seemed he did have some knowledge of Japan before he came here.

It's eerily clean in here… His laptop seems pretty new too. I wonder what's on it.

Soon Torahiko and Redd walk out of the kitchen with a tray on them with mugs filled with warm liquid. He handed us each a mug, they had pictures on them and words in English; I'll have to ask him what they mean later.

**Redd**- Forgive me… It is my first time… so I might not have gotten it right.

Taking a drink I can already tell that either Redd is lying or Torahiko is a really good teacher.

**Redd**- Can I ask you two some questions?

If he's asking both of us questions it must be about him and Tatsu-nii.

**Redd**- uh… is there any place I could start working? I'm starting to run out of money…

He's starting to run out? How much did he have before?

Oddly enough the questions weren't about relationships, but rather simple things about how things work here that he didn't already learn during his time here.

Eventually it began to get darker outside much to the chimera's sadness.

**Redd**- Sorry to have kept you both here… You should be out there having fun together. You only have this summer to be together again right?

**Torahiko**- I don't mind at all. But how did you know about us?

**Redd**- Like I said to Hiroyuki… I see how you look each other, and I can sort of… feel your affection with each other. I can't explain it…

**Hiroyuki**-… That's not much of a description really…

**Redd**- It's the best I have… I feel how much you love each other and… I'm jealous…


	10. August 11th

August 11th

Today some of us gathered down to the driver because of a sudden call that Kouya sent out. It seems that he's not the only one interested in the way a certain chimera works.

**Shin**- Alright. I'm here.

**Hirouki**- Same.

Looks like a lot of us have gathered here. I can see Kouya and Shun, Konosuke and Shin seem interested too and even Tatsu-nii showed up. Of course I came along with Torahiko.

**Redd**- U-Uh… well… what do you want to see?

Redd seems rather uncomfortable… they must have broken him down to get him to do this…

**Kouya**- Well… how about something we couldn't see at first glance?

Reen blinked before turning around.

Just what did he plan on showing?!

Before we could say anything he began to pull up his shirt. Once again there's his hair running down his back.

**Tatsuki**- Uh, Redd. That's not exactly something we haven't seen.

**Redd**- Uh… That's not it…

Suddenly from under the hair came two white wings the size and shape of a dove's.

**Hiroyuki**- Whoa!

It seems that the horns aren't the only thing that he and Tatsu-nii have in common.

Suddenly the back is covered as he turns around.

**Redd**- I-I once got hurt because I tried to fly with them. I was told to keep my eyes off the skies and back to the ground because that's where I'll be. A-Anything else?

**Shun**- OH! If you're part dragon can you breathe fire?!

Figures Shun would ask something like that…

Although I'm curious too now.

**Redd**- Eeh?! I-I've never tried… So I'm not sure…

**Tatsuki**- It shouldn't be that hard. Try and see if you can get it!

Suddenly I swear I could see Redd's eyes sparkle. I guess he'd do anything if Tatsu-nii believed in him.

**Redd**- Okay! I-I'll try!

Suddenly Redd took in a large breath and held it in before letting it out hard and slow. For a while it seemed like nothing would happen… and nothing did happen.

The little chimera didn't give in as he took in another breath but this time I couldn't tell what he did as suddenly a plume of flames flew from his mouth before he fell over and started to cough.

**Hiroyuki**- H-Holy…

**Shun**- Whoa!

**Tatsuki**- See?! That's what happens when you put your mind to it!

Redd looked like he would respond, but only coughed again.

**Redd**- I-I don't think that's something I should do too often…

**Shin**- Now I'm more curious… How did he light it? What was the fuel source?

**Redd**- Uh… I just sort of… tapped my teeth I guess?

With that he bit into the air, a small spark coming out when he did so… It didn't seem real… but then again what did we know about chimera beastmen?

**Redd**- As for fuel… I think it comes from the food I digest…

And suddenly no one wanted to push the topic anymore… the pure idea that he could possibly be… doing that out of his mouth was too much to handle…

**Redd**-… Uh… Oh! How about my feet? I bet you didn't all take a look at them!

Suddenly Redd sat down and took off his shoes to show off his feet. They had pads on them like a cat, one on the ball of his foot and five on the toes, but what caught their attention was the spaces between his toes. As he spread them apart to show a fleshy webbing between them.

**Torahiko**- Oh my god!

**Shun**- It's so strange!

**Shin**- That's interesting… It's like an otter's feet, how odd.

And with one quick movement the shoe went back on. It seems what everyone was saying didn't make him too happy.

**Redd**- S-Sorry… I got a bit carried away… I didn't mean to freak you out.

**Tatsuki**- Amazing… So that's how you could swim so fast!

Tatsu-nii to his rescue! It's like seeing a hero to the rescue of a poor damsel in distress.

Very clearly Redd began to blush, he looked kind of cute actually.

**Redd**- L-Listen… I feel like we should stop now… I'm sorry but if something like that disturbs you all I feel like I shouldn't do anymore…

A little disappointing, but we all understood well… he felt like we were uncomfortable with him… As he got up he gave out a yawn and began to wobble… I haven't seen him need to sleep so badly as he began to walk back up to the road before being lifted up onto Tatsu-nii's shoulders as he carried him home…

They look so cute together… I wonder if I can get them together before I have to leave… he trusted me with his secret, so I feel like I have to do something now.


	11. August 13th

August 13th

Redd called me over to his house. He seemed super excited for some reason.

I have a feeling it's about the call that was made last night. The chimera spent a good while setting up a camping trip. I can remember it now.

**Tatsuki**- Redd said he wanted us all to go on a camping trip like last year. He's trying hard to fit in, huh?

That's all it took to make me realize who Redd had called first. Seeing as how he was our only ride it made sense.

**Redd**- Hiroyuki! Come in!

I haven't even walked through the door and I hear his voice.

I go to the main room and I see him with various things on his table and a bag. It looks like he's bringing some snacks with him, a towel, a brush, it looks like the essentials, but something seems off…

**Hiroyuki**- So… where's your tent and sleeping bag?

**Redd**- uh… I don't have any… Tatsuki said he has spares so I guess I can rely on him.

Oh right… speaking of which he might try to bring sake again…

**Hiroyuki**- You might not want to share a tent with him… Last time he brought sake and…

**Redd**- I know. But I'll make sure he won't, and if he does try well… you remember what happened before right?

How could I forget… not anyone could knock Tatsu-nii out like that, but Redd has surprising lower body strength.

**Hiroyuki**- So why did you call me here?

**Redd**- I need someone to help me with organizing. I've filled in Torahiko and he's got a tent and sleeping bags for him and you.

With that Redd gave a wink… how sly of him.

**Redd**- Food shouldn't be too hard, he can cook and so can I. Maybe I should bring hot dogs or marshmallows! Can't have a campfire without s'mores and hot dogs!

He looks so happy. But I seem to be playing the man running around confirming things…

I decide to visit Tatsu-nii last, and first I'll meet Torahiko.

I walk into Torahiko's home and find him eagerly packing up for the trip. He's got plenty of food, but knowing him he'll be making curry again…

**Torahiko**- Hey there. Redd told me to pack up food for tomorrow and the day after. He also had me arrange our stay for the night.

With that Torahiko wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled. I hope he doesn't try something…

**Hiroyuki**- J-Just try to keep to yourself while we're there… I'd hate to bother anyone.

He looked a little sad, did Redd plan to have something happen between us?

**Torahiko**- Alright… but you have to make it up when we get back.

After that agreement I went to check up on Kouya. He met me in town rather than at his house so we could grab some things. A match book so we could light the fire and some snacks of his own.

**Kouya**- Torahiko is going to try and make curry that will last lunch, supper and breakfast again I just know it…

Kouya left to go pack his stuff and I went to visit Konosuke.

**Konosuke**- Redd told me he wants me to make sure I take my camera, he wants pictures of what happens. He's really becoming one of the gang.

After that there was a quick swing to visit Kyouji and Soutarou, they both seem to be anticipating Torahiko's curry again. So they bring snacks as well.

Shun is really excited to go camping again, he's packing up all sorts of things now.

**Shun**- I'm gonna pray to the god there again! I hope he's still friends with our god.

He's so eager… and he's joining the theme of packing snacks… I'm guessing a repeat of last time was enough to make people plan ahead…

I tried to talk to Shin, but he was too busy trying to figure out what to make… It seems Torahiko's curry became infamous now on camping trips…

Juuichi was next. He seemed to pack quite a lot again. He's bringing plenty to eat, and it seems he's bringing lots of honey too… I wonder if Redd knows about that too?

Finally there was Tatsu-nii. I walked in and there he was sitting in the main room drinking…

**Hiroyuki**- Tatsu-nii? Are you already packed up?

**Tatsuki**- Huh? Yeah, I am. I'm just trying to figure out what to bring for drinks this time. I want to bring something special for tonight since I'm sharing a tent.

Uh oh… this isn't too good.

**Hiroyuki**- Uh… Are you sure you should? I mean you're sharing with Redd right? Do you want to drink with him around?

Knowing Tatsu-nii he wouldn't hold back… I just hope Redd can defend himself well…

I stopped by Redd's house again just to check up… and to warn him.

**Redd**- I see… I guess it can't be helped… he had to hold back for a while… so I'll let him have it. But he'd better make sure he doesn't try any funny business.

Once again I have to wonder… what happened between them?

I guess I might find out eventually, but first I have to go and get my own snacks and start packing too!


	12. August 14th

August 14th

Thank god I managed to wake up early today. Well… with some help really.

**Torahiko**- Good idea choosing to stay at my place. That way we can make sure you aren't late like last year!

**Hiroyuki**- You seemed to enjoy it for another reason all together.

**Redd**- There they are! Hiroyuki! Torahiko! Good Morning!

You could hear Redd's voice as we walked up to meet the others there.

Everyone was gathered there, even Konosuke.

**Hiroyuki**- Don't tell me…

**Torahiko**- Looks like we were the last ones to get here…

**Redd**- You're both late too… but it's no big deal, you both got here anyways!

**Tatsuki**- Now to decide who sits where, there's one more person than before this time…

**Redd**- I'll sit in the front, it would be best to have two people who can drive, right?

**Torahiko**-…

**Konosuke**- …

**Hiroyuki**- …

**Redd**- …

Why isn't anyone talking?

**Hiroyuki**- You can drive?

**Redd**- Yeah. I got my license a long time ago… well in Canada at least…

**Torahiko**- That doesn't mean you can drive…

**Redd**- It doesn't? But I know how to control a car… all that I need to do is learn how to drive here.

**Konosuke**- You don't have your license here though…

**Redd**- Well… it's better than nothing right?

**Tatsuki**- I guess you can ride up front with me if you'd like, but I'm still driving.

I suppose it would be better for him to sit where he could potentially steer us away from danger...

**Shin**- How troublesome… I guess I have no choice but to sit in the back?

**Redd**- There should still be room in the front if you want…

**Torahiko**- Or he could suck it up and just sit in the back with the rest of us too.

Everyone managed to get settled… having another person meant more luggage… it actually felt a little crowded in the back, trying not to crush Shun or accidentaly push out Soutarou.

We eventually make it in one piece… which is as much as I can say seeing as how Redd didn't seem too upset about the driving, but Shin might grab the front seat first for the trip back…

**Redd**- Woah! It's so big! And it's so natural too!

Redd began to run to the open field, rolling around on the grass and acting like a little kid.

**Redd**- This is why I love Minasato! It may be rural… but that's what makes it so beautiful.

**Shun**- Redd said that he used to live in a city in Canada. He would see the rural areas when he traveled, but he never got to live near them.

**Tatsuki**- He always gets so excited when we go to these natural areas; the river is his favorite spot to pass the time.

He then cupped his hands around his mouth.

**Tatsuki**- HEY REDD! WE STILL HAVE TO SET UP CAMP!

We then split up into teams to set up. Redd wanted to help with the cooking and the fire if necessary. He showed how well he could breathe fire by firing off a thin plume of fire into the air before coughing a little.

Soon it seemed like the fire was ablaze as curry and rice are being prepared. I manage to catch a glimpse of Tatsu-nii taking a bottle to the river in the meantime. I just hope he doesn't get kicked into the fire.

**Redd**- Time to eaaaat!~

Redd's voice rings out as we gather to eat what was prepared.

**Kouya**- Curry… for lunch again?

**Soutarou**- Then dinner

**Juuichi**- and then for breakfast.

**Redd**- What are you talking about?

Suddenly we all turn to Redd.

**Hiroyuki**- That's right… you weren't here last time.

**Kouya**- Just trust me when I say that he makes this stuff last.

**Redd**- oh… so I didn't need to bring other food?

We all stood there in silence.

**Redd**- What? Don't tell me that roasting hot dogs isn't something you do… and eggs were difficult to get up here you know.

Suddenly Kouya pulled Redd into a hug

**Kouya**- Thank god for foreigners like you.

**Redd**- K-Kouya, y-you're hurting me.

It seems Kouya is happy to have anything but leftover curry again.

The curry was served up and everyone was enjoying it, except for Redd.

**Hiroyuki**- Are you not hungry Redd? You haven't eaten anything.

**Torahiko**- Yeah. It should be good to eat! Pretty spic- oh…

**Hiroyuki**- Oh? Oh, what?

**Redd**- I don't often have curry… for a good reason too.

**Torahiko**- Redd doesn't handle spicy food well… Learned that the hard way after having him test out some curry I made…

**Redd**- I couldn't taste anything for a while and I drank a lot of water just to keep it from burning.

**Hiroyuki**- So he has a cat's tongue too?

**Shin**- Excuse me?

**Torahiko**- I really hope that was a figure of speech…

Anyways, it should be rather mild so it should be safe to eat.

**Redd**- Okay, but I should have something just in case…

**Tatsuki**- I have just the thing!

Tatsu-nii then ran towards the river… but isn't that where he… uh oh.

He ran back with a bottle in his hand, I'm just waiting for the kick when Redd sees it.

**Redd**- Tatsuki… really? You had to bring some along?

**Tatsuki**- Just give me a second. Check it out.

He showed the bottle to Redd and suddenly he went wide eyed.

**Redd**- What?! But I thought you didn't have any more! And I thought you couldn't get anymore!

**Torahiko**- uh… mind letting us in?

**Redd**- Oh… well… Remember in the winter how I'd hang out with Tatsuki? Well… I was curious about the drinks he and Tappei-san were drinking… and I sort of got into the habit being part river dragon of course.

With that Redd tapped his horns a bit before coughing.

**Redd**- anyways… there was one kind that I really liked to drink… but after a while they ran out of it… that's one reason why I stopped, and I'd rather not explain the other…

He then took a look at Tatsu-nii

**Redd**- only a little sip okay? And the same for you… the last thing I need is you to get out of hand in our tent…

**Tatsuki**- No promises there, Ghahaha!

Without a doubt Redd had drank before, he took a drink without a problem before he stopped.

**Redd**- Fwaa! That curry is still spicy! But at least the drink is good. Shame I gave up drinking.

**Hiroyuki**- It's like he became more adult.

**Tatsuki**- You should see him when he drinks the whole bottle. You think I'm out of hand? Ghaha!

**Redd**- Shut up…

Time went on and we spent time talking and laughing as Tatsu-nii kept trying to make Redd drink in between his own drinks.

Eventually everyone got hungry again.

**Kouya**- So Redd… How do you roast hot dogs on a fire?

**Redd**- Well… First we need to get some sticks. You put the hot dogs on the sticks and hold them above the fire. Like how you see fish cooked in anime on a fire.

Redd showed off by grabbing a stick and grabbing something from his bag. He turned around to show off the stick with the hotdog stuck on it before he held it over the fire.

**Redd**- You do the same thing with marshmallows too!

**Tatsuki**- I see! Well then… I guess I need to get my hot dog ready.

Tatsu-nii then began to reach at Redd, had he already drank the whole thing?

**Redd**- Tatsuki… There's a reason I let you drink this time… please don't make me regret it…

**Tatsuki**- Oh shush, you knew what you were getting into from the very start.

Suddenly Redd is pulled back by the dragonman as he starts to kick.

**Redd**- Tatsuki! STOP! I said stop it!

Soon the dragon was chuckling as he began to strip the poor chimera.

**Redd**- No! Tatsuki don't you dare!

**Hiroyuki**- Uh… should we help him?

**Torahiko**- Relax… not much Tatsu-nii can do with him like this. The moment he lets go Redd will fight back.

**Kouya**- Nothing much to do but keep roasting hotdogs until they stop.

No one else seemed to object either as they got their own hotdogs and waited as the two stopped.

**Redd**- A-Ah! Tatsuki! S-Stop it!

Suddenly we looked over and saw Redd being held back and nearly naked. Only a fundoshi covering his body now.

**Tatsuki**- Oh! I see you still kept one thing the same.

The same? I just want to know what is going on now…

**Hiroyuki**- The same? What is going on between you two?

**Redd**- KYAAA! T-Tatsuki! D-Don't touch there!

Suddenly Redd's fundoshi flew off faster than I thought possible. He was standing there as Tatsu-nii ran ran his hand over a slit on his groin. Seems there's another thing they share.

**Redd**- J-Juuichi! T-Torahiko! H-Help!

**Torahiko**- Uh oh… he's going too far again…

**Juuichi**- I got it. I'll take care of him and you get Redd away.

Suddenly the two started to run towards the duo, Redd was quickly pulled away before Juuichi suddenly suplexed the large dragonman, knocking him out cold as Redd clung to Torahiko trembling.

**Torahiko**- It's okay… it's over.

Nightfall… Tatsu-nii finally sobered up and Redd got dressed, we began to roast marshmallows.

**Tatsuki**- Listen… Redd, I really am sorry!

**Redd**- … You went too far and you knew it…

**Tatsuki**- I know… I couldn't help myself…

**Redd**- I know that… but you know that's why I stopped drinking right?

**Tatsuki**- Yeah, I know… I'm… sorry…

With that Redd got up and walked to the tent.

**Redd**- I'm going to bed… good night.

I really wonder what happened… Maybe I can get the two alone soon…


	13. August 15th

August 15th

**Torahiko**- Come on! It's time to get up now!

I wake up to a familiar voice and figure laying over me.

**Hiroyuki**- Morning Torahiko. Sleep well?

**Torahiko**- As best as I could in a sleeping back without you.

Everyone was up and getting ready. Redd was making breakfast for everyone, with Tatsu-nii watching. I think some of the events from last night are still a little fresh in his mind…

Shun and Soutarou are already eating, they seem to really enjoy eating something for breakfast rather than curry.

**Kouya**- This is what breakfast should be like. Something reasonable, not curry that was left overnight.

**Torahiko**- Not my fault you didn't like it…

Eventually everyone was all ready to do as they pleased.

**Torahiko**- So, what are you going to do?

**Hiroyuki**- I'm really curious about what happened between Redd and Tatsu-nii… I'm going to try and get the truth out of them, want to come?

**Torahiko**- Sure. I guess I'd like to learn more…

After quite a difficult time, we manage to get the two together and head into the forest.

**Redd**- Well… We're hanging out now… what did you want to talk about?

**Tatsuki**- And why did you need both of us?

Torahiko and I both looked at each other.

**Torahiko**- We've been curious about something…

**Hiroyuki**- You both seem to history of drinking together… and we're curious about what happened between you too…

Suddenly Redd tensed up at the mention of what ever happened…

**Redd**- Please don't make me say it…

I looked to Tatsu-nii, I never saw him look so upset

**Tatsuki**- …

**Redd**- …

**Torahiko**- …

**Hiroyuki**- …

Nothing? Not even a hint as to what happened?

**Redd**- …

Hnnn

Suddenly tears started to roll down Redd's cheeks.

**Hiroyuki**- What the?

**Tatsuki**- Oh crap. Not the best thing to touch on…

Suddenly the dragon wrapped his arms around the chimera and held him tight. The chimera in tern did the same.

**Tatsuki**- He doesn't like remembering what happened…

**Torahiko**- What did happen?

Tatsuki himself began to cry too.

**Tatsuki**- I hurt him…

I've hurt him in a way that will never heal…

Redd finally calmed down and apologized for suddenly breaking down. It seems he's not ready to tell us what happened… but I know this much, it's something that has hurt him greatly… Don't tell me Tatsuki…

We eventually all packed up, Redd sat in the back but seemed rather silent this time… Did I hit a nerve I shouldn't have hit?

I'll need to wait until he can tell me…


End file.
